my_little_ponyfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Episode Guide/@comment-75.83.224.132-20161214072227
With season 7 coming this spring, here's a fake season seven episode list from a Equestria Daily user named Brony250. *01 (144) - The Griffon Riot – Part 1 (April 1, 2017) Princess Twilight is forced to surrender her position as Princess of Friendship by the newly made King of Griffonstone; King Grifford or else the Griffons will declare a full-out war against Equestria. *02 (145) - The Griffon Riot – Part 2 (April 1, 2017) In order to protect both Twilight and Equestria Starlight and the rest of the Mane Six trap Twilight within her own castle while they go and confront King Grifford alone. *03 (146) - Substitute Princess (April 8, 2017) While Cheerilee is recovering at home with the pony flu, Twilight offers to substitute her class but finds it rather more difficult than she originally thought it would; meanwhile Starlight and Spike are having much trouble handling Twilight’s royal duties. *04 (147) - From the Heart (April 15, 2017) Sweetie Belle has won an opportunity to sing on the Manehatten Theatre Stage with Rara but she refuses due to her anxiety with singing on stage. So Rarity enlists Fluttershy to help her sister overcome her fear the same way she had overcome hers by performing a practice concert with just the two of them. Fluttershy agrees but when she learns just how many ponies will be watching she starts to regret it. *05 (148) - Chaos in the Stars (April 22, 2017) The Mane Six grow slightly concern when Starlight starts befriending Discord a lot and are both causing a slight minimum amount of chaos around Ponyville. But when Applejack orders them both to put a stop to it, she may have damaged her own friendships with two of her friends. *06 (149) - Night of the Timberwolves (April 29, 2017) Rainbow Dash shares a terrifying tale about the were-timber which leads a frightened Apple Bloom to believe that anypony could become a Timberwolf at any time. Seeing an opportunity Rainbow Dash convinces everypony to hold Nightmare Night Monster Hunt, but where exactly will this hunt lead to? *07 (150) - Quill Pals (May 13, 2017) After learning that Apple Bloom and Moondancer have been Quill Pals for sometime Twilight brings Apple Bloom to meet Moondancer for the first time, however upon their first meeting the two don’t seem to be getting along. Fearing that the two might end their new found friendship Twilight tries everything she can to make sure the two remain friends. *08 (151) - Party’s Over (May 20, 2017) After a rude remark from an unpleasant party guest Pinkie Pie is overcome with remorse and questions herself whether she’ll ever throw another party again. But when an old friend asks for Pinkie’s help to throw an important party blow-out in Fillydelphia Pinkie Pie attempts to redeem herself by taking over the entire planning operation herself. *09 (152) - Store Wars (May 27, 2017) A new store opens up next to “Rarity For You!” and Rarity is surprised to find that the owner is her arch nemesis Suri Polomare who is determined to run Rarity’s boutique out of business. Despite some competition Rarity remains positive that her store will still remain successful that is until she hears about some upcoming celebrity fashionistas from Applewood are visiting both her and Suri’s stores, soon the war of the Manehatten Boutique’s has begun. *10 (153) - Wonderbolt Junior Flight Camp (June 17, 2017) Scootaloo is overjoyed as she gets to spend a week at the first ever Wonderbolt’s Junior Flight Camp but finds herself feeling uneasy when three colt campers poke fun of her inability to fly. This causes Scootaloo to have doubts about the camp and is thinking of heading home but when she meets a Pegasus filly Scootaloo discovers something that may give her a second thought. *11 (154) - Bring Back Golden Oak (June 24, 2017) After hearing stories of Twilight and Spike’s old home on The Golden Oak Library and how Twilight still deeply misses it, Starlight along with assistants from Apple Bloom set out to find a way to restore The Golden Oak Library to what it once was. *12 (155) - An Apple a Day, Keeps the Doctor Away (July 1, 2017) Applejack wakes up with the Pony Flu and despite her family’s pleas, she refuses to stay in bed concerned about their friend’s health The Mane Six offer to help out on the farm while making sure Applejack gets the much-needed rest she needs. But they soon find themselves having to take care of both the farm and their sick friend is more of a challenge than they realized. *13 (156) - March of the Dragon (July 8, 2017) When Spike learns about the whereabouts of where his egg was found he, along with the Mane Six, journey to the land in hopes to uncover Spike’s mysterious origin and quite possibly find his real mother. But Twilight is having self-doubts about all this. If Spike finds his real mom, will he leave her and his friends for good? *14 (157) - The Crystal Mark (September 9, 2017) Princess Cadance requests the help of The Cutie Mark Crusaders to help a young crystal pony filly; Ruby Gem, to find her destiny. The Crusaders are delighted to help that is until Ruby tells them about a legend of a crystal mark and her everlasting dream to gain it. *15 (158) - Leaf it to Us (September 16, 2017) The map sends Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy out to Fillydelhpia where they discover a local petting zoo is having trouble with its grand opening as they try to help fix it they end up losing most of the animals in the city with just a couple minutes before they open. *16 (159) - Just Part of the Crew (September 23, 2017) Starlight Glimmer feels as though she hasn’t gotten close to Twilight’s friends so she tries engaging in their activities but ends up making a mess of things. In order to really bond with her friends, Starlight arranges a trip with just the six of them one that she is sure that they will all enjoy, at least that’s what’s she hopes for. *17 (160) - School of Drake (September 30, 2017) When Cheerilee learns that Spike has never had a school education, she convinces Twilight to let him attend the Ponyville School House. At first, Spike seems to be getting along nicely but soon finds that being a student is a lot harder than being an assistant. *18 (161) - Flying Fashion (October 7, 2017) Rainbow Dash and Rarity are summoned to Cloudsdale to help two disagreeable pegasi ponies plan an Ariel Performance Show. However, all four end up going against each other to see which show will go on; Flying or Fashion? *19 (162) - Lessons at Sunset (October 14, 2017) At the request of Princess Celestia, Starlight Glimmer attends the School for Gifted Unicorns for a week to help with her studies; But Starlight finds that she is unable to adjust with her fellow students. Celestia than shares a tale of one of her former students before Twilight and how she was once like Starlight. *20 (163) - Grin and Bear It (October 21, 2017) When a local zoologist from Manehatten visits Ponyville she is astounded by the abilities of Harry the Bear and makes an offer to Fluttershy to have him be part of her zoo. Not wanting to depart with her closest friend Fluttershy turns down the offer but when rumors start spreading of a bear attack happening in the town Fluttershy must make her most difficult decision yet; protect her friend or letting him go. *21 (164) - Lightning Round''' (October 28, 2017) Rainbow Dash is overjoyed when Starlight’s old friend Night Glider asks for her guidance as she prepares to take part in her very first race in Cloudsdale. But at the event, Rainbow is stunned to discover that Lightning Dust is also taking part in the race which leads Rainbow to believe that she’ll be up to no good. But as Lightning Dust claims that she’s aiming for a second chance is she really a different pony than the one Rainbow Dash knew at the academy? *22 (165) - Enough with the ‘Who’? (November 4, 2017) Having just about enough of Owlowiscious’ annoyance Spike moves out of the castle and proclaims that he’ll never return unless the owl is gone. Seeing that Spike may just need some time away Twilight’s friends offer him to stay at their places for the week. However, Spike starts to enjoy staying at each of the girl’s homes that he decided his never going back to the castle. *23 (166) - This Diamond Will Shine (November 11, 2017) Having turned over a new leaf Diamond Tiara sets out her goal to fix her past mistakes but when trying to fix things that don’t need fixing The Cutie Mark Crusaders grow concern that Diamond Tiara might revert back to her bullying ways. *24 (167) - Showdown at the Apple Ranch (November 18, 2017) Twilight and Applejack venture to Dodge Junction where they learn a rivalry has developed with Appleloosa and the two towns are likely heading for a showdown. Twilight tries to compromise to bring the two towns to an understanding but this causes a rift between her and Applejack as she stands by Appleloosa’s rights things turns drastic as Applejack leads the showdown. *25 (168) - This Day Shall Shimmer – Part 1 (November 25, 2017) The Mane Six find themselves in their greatest threat yet. When strange anomalies begin happening across parts of Equestria they discover that their newest enemy is also their greatest friend and mentor. *26 (169) - This Day Shall Shimmer – Part 2 (November 25, 2017) Nightmare Star has successfully captured the Mane Six and Starlight Glimmer and is now set to enslave everypony starting with Ponyville. All seems about lost but when an old friend makes a return, Equestria may still have a chance.